Affibody-AlexaFluor conjugates have been developed in and tested in vitro. In vivo studies await arrival of our new Xenogen imaging system. Methods for 18F labeling of Affibody molecules are being developed in collaboration with Dale Kiesewetter. Thermosensitive liposomes have been developed and characterized. Methodology for conjugation of these liposomes with targeting molecules (Affibody of scFv) is being developed in collaboration with Anu Puri and Robert Blumenthal.